


Date

by Lumity_Vail



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Heartbreak, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Naruto is Just Naruto, Rejection, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity_Vail/pseuds/Lumity_Vail
Summary: Hinata makes Naruto feel better by inviting him for Ramen
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm starting to get my motivation back! I'll continue the Mitsuri and Iguro story!

(Ok, this is kind of an AU. Basically, Sakura is Naruto's first friend. She's been friends with him for about 2 years)

Naruto always loved Sakura. He didn't care about her constantly hitting him and the insults he gets. He knew she had a soft side, and he's seen it once. That was when she was really stressed with everything. Her parents always pressure into stuff she doesn't want to do. He was with her when she broke down crying, and they both hugged. Now, she won't bring it up anymore. If Naruto ever mentions it, she'll yell at him. He believed that this was a sign of love. He had a big crush on her, but he was too shy to say anything.

Which is why, it hurt so bad seeing Sakura give Sasuke a love letter.

Naruto was up in a tree watching. It wasn't to stalk or anything. He was asleep in the tree, but woke up when he heard Sakura run to the cherry tree, which is next to the tree where Naruto is. He didn't know what Sakura was doing, but he didn't care..Until he saw Sasuke approaching. He was in front of Sakura, waiting for her to say what she needed to say. Sakura's face was a bright red, and she looked like she was having a hard time. She handed an envolope to him. 

"S-sasuke k-kun! Please accept my c-confession!" Sakura yelled and turned her head.

Naruto felt his heart drop.

"Confession? It can't be a love confession right?" He thought to himself. He leaned closer, trying to watch what was happening.

Sasuke took the letter and opened it. He looked at it for about 30 seconds, and crumpled it. He threw it onto the ground and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked devastated.

"Quiet" Sasuke mumbled

He took a step closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

This shocked Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke isn't the hug type of guy. He doesn't give or let you hug him, so why is he hugging Sakura?

Sakura smiled brightly, and hugged him. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking very happy. Sasuke let go and took a step back.

"I accept your love confession. I will be your boyfriend." Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura squealed.

"Love confession? Boyfriend..?" Naruto was at a loss for words

"No no, this has to be some type of mistake. This can't be real. No, its a prank." 

Naruto shut his eyes and pinched himself. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the same scenery. He started shaking. 

His first friend..His first crush, was taken now. Those weren't signs of love she was sending..It seemed Sakura truly disliked Naruto. It became very clear now. It wasn't because she was trying to keep her feelings a secret, it was because Naruto annoyed her. The tears started flowing down his face, and he covered his face and cried. All his life, he was alone, because of the seal. It caused him this pain. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to deal with this? Because of this, nobody will even face him. When he met Sakura two years ago, he felt a connection because she was the first person who would listen to him. He thought she really loved him. But he was a foolish child then. 

"What did I expect? Why would anyone love me? I'm a monster. I shouldn't of expected Sakura to like me." Naruto wiped his face

He stood up, and snuck out, going back to his house to cry some more

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a few days since anyone saw Naruto. He's been inside his house, sulking. He couldn't dare face Sakura after what he's seen and realized. He's decided that he just won't ever go outside again.

It was about 12 pm, and Naruto was making food for himself. It wasn't much. Just some noodles, but it was fine for now. As he was sitting at his table eating, he heard a knock at his door.

"Naruto-kun?" A familiar voice whispered.

He realized it was Hinata. He and Hinata were somewhat friends. She was sweet to Naruto. He just never really payed attention to her. 

"...Coming" He answered.

Naruto sighed, and stood up. He walked to his door, and hesitated before opening it. What could Hinata want? But, to be honest, he didn't mind having someone over. He was getting lonely. He turned the door knob and pulled. Standing there, was Hinata. She looked pretty.

"Hey Hinata, whats up?" Naruto smiled.

"O-oh, well you haven't been to school for the past few days, and everyone has been getting kinda worried about you." Hinata looked down.

"Everyone?" His mind instantly thought of Sakura.

"M-mhm. Everyone, well except Sasuke..but thats to be expected." Hinata mumbled.

"But why would they be worried about me? I'm a monster in their eyes.." Naruto turned his head and sighed

"No! T-thats not true! In my eyes, you're amazing! Y-you aren't a monster" Hinata yelled. She gasped, and covered her face.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Hinata..doesn't think I'm a monster?" 

He faced Hinata and smiled. Hinata uncovered her face and looked down. She was clearly embarrassed, but Naruto couldn't see why. He was really happy, more than happy. He isn't a monster in someones eyes. 

He started feeling something, he couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't feel bad. It felt..nice.

"Hinata! Thats amazing..I'm not a monster in someones eyes. I can't tell you how happy I am. Thank you, Hinata." Naruto patted her head.

Hinata played with her fingers, and her face turned red.

"A-and, I was wondering, if it isn't too much, you c-could go to the n-new ramen shop with me. I-I know you like r-ramen and I-I just thought-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and smiled. 

"Of course I wanna go with you! What time though?"

Hinata was surprised..Naruto was hugging her. The boy she had a crush on since day 1..Is hugging her! She can't mess this up, not now.

"A-ah, F-friday. About 5? I-If thats o-ok with you" She sputtered.

Naruto let go of her.

"Mhm! I'll be there!" 

"W-well, I s-should get going n-now." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Ah, I see, well, I'll see you on Friday Hinata!" Naruto waved

"Mhm! I-I'll see you there"

The door closed, and Hinata squealed. She was gonna go on a date with Naruto! A friend date though..He would never wanna date her. But either way, she was really happy. Now, she gets to spend time with Naruto!

Naruto on the other hand, celebrated and smiled. This meant he could get closer to Hinata, and maybe become closer friends with her. But he can't catch feelings for her. He doesn't want the same thing to happen again. He had to be careful. But..that didn't matter now.

Its a date!


	2. The date lmao

It's Friday. the day of the date. Naruto decided to go back to school. He wanted to hang out with Hinata more, but he knew who also was there. He told himself that he shouldn't pay attention to them and just get over it, but it wouldn't be easy.

Naruto ran to the school. The sun kept blinding him, but he knew it kinda was his fault. Staying inside for days and never coming outside didn't seem very healthy. 

He arrived to the school. It was about 7:05 am, and the doors haven't opened yet. There were alot of people standing in front of the doors. Naruto side and walked over to a nearby tree. He sat down and closed his eyes. Its not like anyone was gonna bother him. As he was resting, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of him. She looked worried, but also angry at the same time.

"You idiot! Where were you the past few days?" She whisper-yelled

Naruto rubbed his eyes

"I was at my house"

"And what were you doing?"

"Nothing"

Sakura hit his head

"You can't just skip school and do nothing! You're lucky Hinata went to go look for you. Nobody else wanted to." Sakura crossed her arms

"Sorry I guess" Naruto rubbed his head

"Ugh. You frustrate me. I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke. Atleast he's interesting." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Whats up with her?" Naruto thought to himself

It didn't matter, he didn't care. But, it did seem like Sakura was concerned for Naruto. This made Naruto feel somewhat happy. The doors opened, which means it was time to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after school. Naruto just got home, and instantly started looking for clothes. He didn't know what to wear. He never went on a date with anyone before. It was weird. He finally decided on just wearing a sweatshirt and some pants. It wasn't fancy, but it was nice. But what if Hinata expected him to wear something fancy? But, it was just a ramen shop. But he didn't want to look like a slob. He was stumped. He finally decided on a black and white sweater with a collared shirt, and some jeans. He was proud of himself. He thought he looked nice.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it, and there was Hinata. She had a white crop top on with a beige sweater, a black skirt, and black thigh high socks. 

"Hi Hinata! You look cute!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata looked down and played with her fingers.

"T-thank you. You l-look cute too." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto patted her head, and stepped out of his house. He closed the door behind him, and turned to Hinata.

"Lets go!'"

Hinata nodded, and they both started walking. The new ramen shop didn't open till 5:30, and it was 5:00 right now. 

"Hey Hinata, we have thirty minutes, so why are we going now?" Naruto tapped her shoulder

"Because, theres gonna be a long line." Hinata replied, "But, if you wanna do something else for about 20 minutes, we can"

"We could just talk if you want. I don't mind what we do." Naruto smiled slightly

"Then, lets talk" Hinata looked down

"Okay! I've been wanting to ask this question for a while." Naruto walked next to Hinata, "How am I not a monster in your eyes?"

"A-ah. Well, you just seem..misunderstood. Others don't give you a chance. You're a nice person." Hinata smiled to herself.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. He always thought nobody liked him except Sakura. He thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life. Nobody would ever like him, or be friends with him. He knew why..He could understand why people were afraid of him. But he knew he would never hurt anyone, atleast not on purpose. Hearing this, it gave him hope that someone would be his friend, that he could prove to everyone he's not the person they think he is.

Naruto looked down and held Hinata's hand. He didn't know if that was the right choice or not. Was he making a mistake? He looked down at Hinata, who's face was a bright pink. He really thought he blew it, but then, Hinata did the same thing. Now, they both were holding hands. Naruto's heart was pounding. He did do the right thing! He didn't mess anything up!

"Thank you Hinata, really." Naruto whispered.

"Anything for you" Hinata mumbled, but Naruto caught it.

Soon, they approached a fancy shop. Naruto knew this was the new Ramen place, because he's never seen it around before. There were surprisingly no people waiting, but it was a good thing, since they could start eating. They went under the curtains, and sat down. An old man came out, and smiled. He took both of their orders, and began cooking.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked over at her

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for never really paying attention to you. I now realized what I missed out on" Naruto nudged her.

"D-don't be sorry!" Hinata looked down

"But I am!"

"Naruto, its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"You lovebirds done?" The chef rolled his eyes and smiled.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at eachother, and then the chef.

"We aren't-"

The chef gave both of them their bowl.

"Enjoy"

Naruto looked down at his ramen, and his eyes widened.

"Oooooh! This looks so good! Thank you Chef! And thank you Hinata for bringing me here!" Naruto slurped down his noodles as he thanked everyone.

"You- You don't have to thank you" Hinata rolled her eyes and started eating.

After about 10 minutes, Hinata finished her 2 bowls after ordering more, but Naruto on the other hand, ordered 5 more.

After paying for their food, they exited the shop.

"Thank you Hinata. You really didn't have to do anything for me. You're really amazing." Naruto smiled

"I told you, you don't have to thank me. I don't mind at all!" Hinata blushed at the compliment.

After walking for about 5 minutes, Naruto got an idea. 

"Hinata! Wait out here. I'm gonna be back. I need to buy something from the store." Naruto ran into the store before Hinata could reply.

There was a claw machine in there, and Naruto was determined to win her something. He didn't care what he won, only that Hinata could get something. The game was frustrating though. It kept dropping everything. But he didn't care. Hinata did more than enough for him, and he wanted to atleast get something for her. She deserved it. After a while, he was finally able to win a plush octopus. He smiled to himself, and ran out of the store, where Hinata was still waiting.

"Sorry for the long wait Hinata, but I got you this!" Naruto handed her the octopus and smiled.

Hinata took it and was at a loss for words. She never thought her crush would do this for her. Her face turned pink, and she hugged the octopus.

"Thank you N-naruto. I love it!" She giggled

"Of course! And I'm sorry, you've done all this stuff for me, and I only give you this..I feel bad" Naruto sighed.

"No no! I don't mind at all! I'm really grateful for this." 

"Well, I'm glad. Hinata, thank you. This is the best night of my life. I wanna ask you something, but its fine if you don't wanna go that far. Would you like to be my friend?" Naruto looked down

"O-of course! I would l-love to be your friend!" Hinata smiled

"Thank you. This means alot to me, it really does. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." Naruto looked over at Hinata, who of course, was blushing.

Naruto wasn't lying. He won't let anyone hurt Hinata. She's too important now. He can't let her get hurt.

Thats what friends do.


End file.
